I'm Not Ready
by Salvo1985
Summary: for every girl, there comes a time in their life when mother nature comes and decides to fuck you for the rest of you're life. for lamis (age 11) she experiences her first period. alas, her mother isn't home. this leaves Lincoln in charge of the situation. and as lamis's father, he will do what he can to see to it that she suffers a little less. (a slice of life story)


In the early morning, Lamis awoke with a yawned, her hair sticking up all over the place. scratching her scalp and rubbing her face she swung her legs over the bed. she sleepily grabbed a glass of water and drank, only to cough when it went down too fast.

she cleared her throat serval times before getting her bare feet on the carpet she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and took a look at herself in the mirror that was across the room. her hair was light in gold, almost dark orange, or the very least a caramel color. yeah. that sounded about right to her. her long hair stopped to her shoulders. her cheeks like her father and mother were speckled with freckles. to her, she was the symbol of her parent's love. one that was frowned upon by some, but she took pride of who she was

her light blue eyes were the best assets of her or was she being vain? eh. she wore a shirt with a broken heart, stitched up together with a bandaid on the middle. and she wore green lantern theme undies. why? cause DC comics was better than Marvel.

though if Fidel heard her say that, there would be a heated debate. and possibly a fist fight. but she wouldn't punch a six-year-old. she was eleven after all.. in fact next month, April 9th would be her twelfth birthday.

she paused and stared at herself. blinking she wraps her arms around herself. the underline showcased a pair of breasts. they weren't large by any means, but they poked out. her eyes widen, and a large grin plastered over her face.

"hahaha! Yeah! I'm soo gonna-"

she stopped and felt something warm and sticky.

"huh..?!"

her head bends down and saw her thighs had blood trickling down. her eyes widen and her face was masked with horror. watching it run down to her knees.

"Blood?!"

she yelped. fear took over the young one's mind and one thought entered her head.

00000000000000

Lincoln was an early riser. always had been. he envies those who got to sleep in late. those with cushy lives and live on disability. shit, he wished he could do that, but he had mouths to feed.

s'not like he didn't get food stamps. well... lucy did. after all, he worked at an animation studio to which he made a show called the shout house. he was ranking in the dough and had a stable enough income to get a nice big fucking house.

yup, yup, yup. after years of working hard, working at a half price book store, going into college, sacrificing a lot for luna when she was pregnant with lamis. things really did pay off for him.

he got up and put on his robe. walking into the kitchen he stopped at the fridge. seeing a note on the door he read:

Sorry love, I had to go to the cafe this morning, need to talk to the owner since I'll be singing there tonight. be there by 7 pm on the dot. drag lamis with you.

Ah yes.

Luna was a jazz singer ever since she got into the classical music, then once she heard the old-time jazz of Louis Armstrong, muddy waters, Dave Brubeck since then she had a passion for it. once Lincoln made the cash, luna quit her job as a waitress and pursued her dream to which he fully supported of course.

he looked at the calendar. friday. damn. no meat .. eh... maybe he could cheat one day... he scratched his head. he thought about it and nodded. bullocks. he maybe catholic but damn if he didn't crave some chic-fil-a chicken biscuits. he looked at the time 7:00 AM.

slag. it's the school day, and Lamis should be already up. he walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. just as he neared her door, Lamis screamed bloody fucking murder.

"MOOOM! DAAAAAAAD!"

He pushed the door fast and looked at a stricken eleven-year-old. that's when he noticed blood running down her friggin' leg. that's when it hit him. oh lord in heaven this was punishment for even thinking of break lent... or maybe this was just bad luck.

the fear in her eyes though. the utter fear she sought out help. where was friggin' luna when he needed her? when SHE needed her!

"dad?"

she whined.

"uh..uhm... guess you'll have an off day today"

he grinned.

"DAAD!"

he held up his hands.

"okay okay uh..why don't you go to the bathroom and uh.. wash yourself up and uh...we'll take care of things okay?"

she wabbled forward, her legs clenched. (and her pussy) in an attempt to try and keep her from leaking. lincoln knew this, lincoln shuddered at the very thought and wanted to puke. rather acid raised up in his throat and he swallowed it down. feeling the burn in his throat. he walked to his room, removed his rope showing his Lex Lugar like muscle body, before grabbing some pants and putting them on, he put on his traditional orange shirt then he grabbed his cell-phone. he called luna up. after a few rings, Luna answered.

"Yeah, luv? kinda busy"

she spoke in a British accent. usually, she does that cause...well..dad was one of the influence. he shook his head and stuttered then cleared his throat and sighed heavily.

"lamis has her first period."

luna was quiet.

"aw shit, I can't leave, you'll have to take care of things"

lincoln's face turns much paler.

"h-how?"

she hummed and said-

"got a notebook?"

he looked around and grab a piece of paper and a pen.

"y-yeah. kinda-"

luna nodded.

"Okay listen, baby bro..."

00000000000000000000

Lamis washed herself up and put on new undies. but at this point, there was no way the bleeding will stop. she looked at herself, her hair still looked like shit, so she grabbed a comb and brushed her hair.

Lester warned her days before this though. how girls get their periods around the age of 12. it was like he put a curse on her. when she gets her hands on that rolly polly son of a bitch- whoa! whoa...where did that come from? her eyes swell with tears feeling guilty. this wasn't his fault... it was mother nature. or god. yeah, God. fuck you, lord. you piece of shit.

As if by reply her gut tighten. and she felt the most painful cramp. you know the feeling when you need to take a crap, and your lower gut cramped like fucking hell? that was like that, only ten times worse. her eyes shut and her mouth hung open.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!"

She screamed loudly her voice echo around the bathroom. she raised her head up and gazed at the ceiling. she raised a handout, fingers curled into a fist.

"WHY HAS THOU FORSAKEN MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Again the surge of pain rippled through her stomach and she nearly fell on her knees. oh the agony, the pain, it was worse than death, worse than when she broke her toes falling off the tree out front, worse than watching a marathon of Harry faggot potter.

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDD!"

Lincoln came in fast and he was dressed. he saw her, and as she turned her head and gave him the most soulful puppy eyes. her lips nothing more than a frown squiggly line.

"Shoot me."

he laughed lightly. that was mistake number one. she begins to cry.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?!"

she screamed like a Goddamn banshie. he gulped. suddenly taken back when Lori had her period... and when she had her monthlies, everyone stayed the fuck away for five days.

"Nothing! nothing, C'mon, get dressed we're going to the store."

lamis groaned and staggered up.

"why... I don't want to go out. just end my misery..."

lincoln rubbed his skull.

"because your mom is out of tampons and we need to buy new ones."

lamis hissed and grumbled and walked out of the bathroom to get dressed.

the drive was quiet, save for calming jazz music on the radio. in the back seat, lamis was breathing slowly and held her stomach. the cramps kept coming in waves. lincoln gazed at her from the review mirror.

don't ask how she's doing, Lincoln. you know this from experience from you're sisters that she'll snap at you... she's just a burning tire. let it burn. just grab a beer and let it burn.

"c'mon...craps can't hurt that bad...maybe in the beg-"

she was glaring daggers at him.

"Look, we'll get some pads, and advile...or naproxen..or motrin."

he looked at her. she snorted like a bull and looked out the window.

"couldn't aunt lucy come, or Lori? shit, I'll even take leni...you have no idea what I'm going through"

Lincoln leaned back against the seat.

"Your mother instructed me what to do, okay?"

he said tightly.

"ya know..some chicks had their periods late...once knew a chick who had hers at 17.."

Lamis stared at her father. okay. this wasn't going anywhere.

"...a-anyway... we'll get through this...ya know five days isn't so bad it-"

"FIVE DAYS?!"

She yelped.

"or it'd be shorter...or longer..depending..."

Lamis laid on the seat and curled.

"this is because I put Lester's dick in me isn't it?"

"WHAT?!"

The car swerved and nearly hit an old man before it straightens on the road. The old man shook his fist at the blue car. lincoln's heart beat fast and stared at the front of the road.

"when did you-"

"last year"

God...lamis was what...? nine, ten? Lester was thirteen, fourteen...

"Goddamnit."

Lincoln growled.

"you shouldn't-"

Lamis snapped.

"OH DON'T PREACH TO ME! YOU FUCKED MOM WHEN YOU WERE MY AGE!"

lincoln stopped the car and turned his body and glared down at the pre-teen.

"your mom took my virginity when I was thirteen."

"same difference!"

"did he wore a rubber?"

"of course dad, we're not stupid, we're not YOU!"

Lincoln glared.

"I had you when I was seventeen..."

"and what about Lali and Lena, and Lester?"

okay, Lali and Lena were Lori and Leni's daughters whom he had when he was eleven, twelves. Lester, however, was a lab accident that happens with his strand of hair and Lisa...

"don't be a smart ass,"

he grunted, then started up the car and drove forward once more.

0000000000000000000000000000

Rows of tampons.

Lamis didn't know what to pick. but before she could stress, Lincoln grab a box and muttered looking at the list. he dumps it on the in the cart. he looked at her and smiled, she glared.

"how about we get something sweet eh? cheesecake?"

her lips turn into a thin line.

"right.. let's get some advile..or some kind of pain killers."

she sighed and followed. the cramps were gone, for now anyway. lincoln was getting some painkillers.

"you know I realized just how stupid Lester is,"

she growled.

"he's so fucking smug."

she sneered and spat on the floor. lincoln sighed.

"he thinks he's soooooo smart!"

she spread her arms wide.

"he bad mouths you, criticizes others, and he can't even last five fucking minutes and he's out a breath! i keep telling him he needs to exercise, but he doesn't fucking listen!"

lincoln's face flushed when a woman walked past narrowing her eyes directly at him. he looked at lamis who had the deepest of all grumpy expressions. she kinda looked like the grumpy cat he saw across the street, with a snaggle tooth.

"lamis, please... I don't need to hear that"

Lamis ignored him.

"and he has mommy issues, always bitching about aunt Lisa, he should appreciate you, at least! but noooooooooooo! he's too much of a jack ass to even be thankful!"

Lord, this was going to be a long fucking day. he just knew it. her rantings were soon tuned out. as he rolled across the aisles he spotted Chandler. ... fuck. fuck. fuck.

"YOU!"

He roars and walked towards him.

"Keep your daughter away from MY Sydney!"

Sydney was a girl Chandler had with joy. Sydney was a bit of a slut. at least that's what he knew.

"wait..what?"

chandler jerked a finger at lamis.

"you're daughter and mine are messing around!"

Lamis snarled.

"yeah, so? whatcha gonna do? shoot me? tell me to slit my throat with a knife?"

okaaaaaay...

this was getting to be a bit much.

"Chandler, not now I'm pretty busy."

chandler pushed the basket and stomp towards Lincoln.

"keep your disgusting incest children away from my normal one!"

Lamis let out a primal roar and head butt him in the stomach. and gave Chandler an uppercut, he fell back like a ton of bricks.

"LAMIS!"

Lamis was breathing hard, he swore to the holy god up in heaven that her eyes were blood fucking red. he is impressed with how she handled a grown ass man, but he was more scared. he grabs his little girl and put her into the basket and rolled away to the front to check out.

0000000000000000000000000

Lamis laid on her stomach on a heating pad. she laid on out the couch, and she took some pills to help dull the pain. she cried off and on.

but right now, she was doing slightly better. slightly. it dawns on her how life is so unfair. she also realized how much men seem to take over just about everything. women still get paid less, they're sexualized in media... and they get mistreated when they speak up.

boy, she never realized how much she hated boys now. that, or she was just being a grumpy Gus. it wasn't like it wasn't true. and now the ultimate bullshit.

having PMS and giving out babies.

what kind of god would do that? adam should be the one cranking out babies out of his pee-hole. why does eve have to suffer? why did women kind have to suffer? thanks, god! thanks a lot!

"lousy stinkin'..."

she sighed heavily. she was flipping channels before she stopped at the latest episode of the shout house. 'beating hearts' was on. she chuckled softly, as she watched the main character sawyer shout and sheila shout going on a scavenger hunt.

the episode had an incest-overtone to it. sheila dropping big hints that she loved sawyer more than a brother. she knew her dad was pushing it for one reason alone: incest sexual marriages were legalized in this day and age.

she knew the Catholics, and soccer moms are gonna have a cow, man. ever since the episode 'shout for love' Sheila left a love letter in her brother's locker. the shout fandom went wild. both good and bad. she knew of shoutcest, and shoutsinkids shit, she once went into discord and saw just how toxic, and mob-like they were. she stayed the fuck away from that mess ever since.

she had to admit, seeing a drawing of sawyer banging one of his OC children left her disturbed and disgusted. what were worse people pay money for that sort of art. but hey, that's their business. she just found them revolting as fuck.

she watched the episode where brother-sister tried to bake a cake. batter spattered all over Sheila, and Sawyer was laughing his ass off, Sheila smirked and grab his arm and pulled them into a hug laughing and falling to the floor, both laid with half closed eyes and smiling to each other. Lamis smiled and had to wonder if this was taken from real events.

Just then Lincoln, her father came into the house with a box of pizza and a bottle of sangria. he plops the box and walked towards the kitchen. while he was away, her eyes were set on the box. she reached and flipped the switch off of the heating pad, then sat up. and flipped the box.

mushroom pizza. right. friday. she wasn't crazy religious but she went to church, she said her prayers, hail mary's, baptized, the works. there was an irony here as she was a child of incest. but then the bible had incest in it, so was it really a sin?

who knows.

but dammit she wanted some pepperoni. .. wait. too greasy. salami was the better choice. oh yeah. she would eat meat, fuck her brother, and sin like a mother fucker. just to spite God and his damn cruel punishment of all women with this period crap!

Lincoln walked back in with two plates, two glasses he set them down and sat next to his little girl. he twists the Mexican grape soda and poured a glass for each. twist the back on, and set it aside. he then grabs a slice, and so did she. they ate quietly and watched spongetard triangle pants.

"...tell me again why we're not eating meat again?"

lincoln sighed.

"because we're Catholic. and I bang your mother every night so I sin every night"

he took a bite. lamis gave him the most disgusted expression.

"Hey, you confess your sins, then your Scott free. sin, fuck, ask forgiveness and repeat."

lamis shook her head.

"you tell the priest you have sex with your own sister?"

lincoln chuckled.

"Nah, I just tell him I fornicated with a bunch of chicks...which is true... I do hound my sisters"

she deadpan.

"this is why I choose to have only one boyfriend"

he raised a brow.

"and what about Sydney?"

she was quiet.

"...she ...wanted me okay?"

lincoln lean forward.

"does Lester know?"

she blushed.

"...he joined in."

lincoln leans back.

"and that's why we go to church. and why we try to eat no meat on Fridays, for lent...and giving up one of our joys til easter"

Lamis glowered.

"so that's why you don't let me buy lego's."

lincoln snorted.

"legos are expensive. we may have a lot of money, but we can't afford every set you want."

lamis hissed.

"I'm very selective of what I buy with my allowance!"

lincoln just ruffled her hair. she growled and took a bite of pizza, and chewed like Abu the little monkey from Aladdin. and just simply glared at her father. he then gestured,

"you put on the tampon right?"

she nodded.

"it feels uncomfortable...it's just a friggin spongy stick soaking up blood..."

he made a face.

"Oh, does that make you feel uncomfortable?"

she said in a sarcastic voice. he just looked away, eyes lowered. lamis now felt bad. in fact, all she ever did was snap at him. and he was trying really hard to see she was comfortable. he took her to get tampons, pain killers and bought her pizza. her lower lip trembled as it all sank in. what a horrible daughter she'd been.

"I'm Sorry daddy..."

her voice cracked. lincoln looked at his daughter. she rarely calls him daddy except when she was upset. he watched her as her tears flowed down her freckled cheeks. the way she was breathing, the way her face just crumbled. ... lincoln knew she was gonna break down again... he reached to hug her, but hesitated... suppose she bites his arm? she was sobbing now.

"I've been treating you like shit and all your trying to do is help me through this stupid thing"

she sniffled and whined, hugging herself. lincoln scoots closer and hugged his daughter and rubbed her shoulder. he reminded himself not to say a damn word... if he said the wrong one he could set her off into a rage... was he being sexist? no. no. he was just being careful...

"Shh. shh."

he stroked her caramel hair.

"I know it's gonna be rough week honey."

Lamis's eyes widened slowly.

"Oh my GOD, I'm going to deal with this for the rest of my llllliiiiifffffe!"

she begins to bawl her body shook as she cried so hard and loud it made Lincolns' ears pop.

he sighed and stayed where he was, comforting his emotional daughter. for better or for worse, Lincoln would help her through this... just like he help his sisters...

after the emotional roller coaster, they were set to leave the house once more. she never noticed before but they had a lot of lawn gnomes. huh. they were pretty cool. some were of good quality, others you can tell they were bought from the dollar store. her eyes widen when she saw a lewd lawn gnome. or rather, two gnomes fucking doggy style.

"dah-aaaaaad!"

she whined and pointed.

"why in the hell would you buy that?!"

Lincoln looked, and he cracked a perverted grin.

"your mother bought it, she thought it was hilarious."

lamis huffed and shook her head.

"of course, you two were made for each other, deviants!"

she turned and walked towards the car.

"degenerates!"

lincoln looked at you, the reader and smirked.

00000000000000000000

The old bean cafe was a cafe that allowed performers. Luna Loud was famous in town for her violin playing, and her sweet angelic voice when it came to opera, and jazz.

she wasn't worldwide known, but (classic) luna was heading down that road. lamis was more into rock and blues. like the rolling stones. but she loved her mother, and her jazz singing was out of this world.

Lincoln ordered some raspberry tea. lamis loved herself some raspberry tea. the cafe wasn't packed but it was getting there. the atmosphere was comfortable, and light jazz played.

"so mom's gonna be up in a minute huh?"

Lincoln nodded.

"Yup. and she's getting paid to believe it or not"

she blinked.

"really?"

he nodded with a smile.

"oh yeah. someday your mother is gonna be one of the greats."

Lamis nodded and looked towards the stage. suddenly the light dim. and the jazz stopped. on the stage curtains open and there stood her mother, in a purple sparkly dress, silk gloves, (like the ones her aunt Lola wore when she was a little girl) her hair down reaching to her bum, her bangs combed into a curl. her hair was silky and shined against the spotlight. she was dolled up, red lipstick that glistens against the light, her light purple eyeshadow, to lamis, she admired her mother's beauty. and she was proud to be her daughter.

the rain outside was light, and thus had this homey feel to it. the music begins to play, and luna's brown eyes looked right at Lincoln and lamis and smiled. she nodded to the rhythm to the song. she started to sing -

"I found my thrill on Blueberry Hill..."

the customers begin clapping, she smiled. and closed her eyes. her gloss lips moved as she continues to sing, Lincoln rested his chin in his palm and gazed at her like a lovesick puppy. Lamis noticed, and while most girls her age would roll their eyes cause 'ew, gross.' cause she saw them simply as her parents, but no. she was just happy her father was still very much in love with her mother.

Lester didn't give him that same lovey-dovey look. it was more like a stare. a creepy stare. she sighed and shook her head. though Lester did do nice romantic things... like roses, small gifts, he even tried at poetry. it wasn't the greatest but... she smiled. Lester really did try to show his affections towards her. and she loved him for that.

"On Blueberry Hill, when I found you, The moon stood still, on Blueberry Hill And lingered until my dreams came true..."

Luna gave a wink towards Lincoln, he blushed and sighed their eyes didn't leave each other, lamis knew that. from looking from her father to luna, it was obvious she wasn't just singing for her audience. she knew now that once they get home, her parents are gonna make their own music tonight.

"The wind in the willow played Love's sweet melody But all of those vows you made Were never to be..."

Lamis listen to her voice, it was sweet and soft, like that of an angel. lamis remember those early days when her mother would sing her to sleep. simpler days, days when she didn't have this stupid fucking period...

Luna swayed side to side as she sang. her eyes closed, and lamis and Lincoln could see the glittery eyeshadow. lamis looked at her father, and he looked exactly like that Tex Avery wolf dude. her father suddenly howled and whistle at her mother, lamis facepalm and groan, the people in the cafe laughed lightly, Luna just blushed and had a stupid grin. lamis sighed heavily. they were adults and they still act like horny teenagers...

"Though we're apart, you're part of me still For you were my thrill on Blueberry Hill..."

Lamis looked around and saw that some guys were eyeing her mother like Dogs. she rolled her eyes, others however with their special someone. lamis took a sip of her tea and was lost in thought. once again an image of a pudgy face Lester came to her mind. she smiled softly. he was such an asshole, but he was her asshole. she knew though, under that rough skin laid a gentle heart that was bleeding to love.

she knew Lester loved dad, he was just too damn proud to admit it, sometimes though, she wishes she could just crack him open... just so he could be more kind, loving, more open. but years of being picked on, and being screwed over by his 'so-called friends' left him bitter. she guessed that's why she's loving him now. because she figured if she showed him love maybe he'll open up a little, get out of his shell. while her father was the man with the plan, lamis was the queen of schemes. ... okay, so that didn't rhyme all that well but still!

still... she needed to make a plan to get her father and Lester to bond. wouldn't it be great if they just open up, reveal how much they love each other as a father and son should? wouldn't it be awesome to just see them crying and hugging it out, making amends of the salty shit that poured out? dad was a good guy. he tried to show his appreciation towards Lester. but Lester was just mean basa-okay enough. don't call your boyfriend names... lord knows he's been getting enough of that in school...

"The wind in the willow played Love's sweet melody But all of those vows we made Were never to be"the rain became heavy. which seem to add to the mood of this place. it was perfect for resting, relaxing, hell she could nap if she wanted too. but just as she was about to enjoy it all, just when all her problems melted away and was surrounded by music, the smell of coffee beans, the dim lights- the cramps came back. and she cringed. her teeth clenched down and she growled softly lincoln noticed this and lean forward.

"You alrigh-"

she glared.

right...

lincoln sighed and rubbed his neck. lamis got up and rushed to the restroom. lincoln sighed and rubbed his face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

half an hour later they were back at home.

Lamis was laying on that heating pad again. luna now dressed in more comfortable clothes, her makeup removed, she sat and stroked her baby girl's hair. they were quiet and watched Casablanca. when they hit that right moment, lamis was crying. it completely blew her away. luna smiled and understood.

"how you feeling sweetie?"

lamis sighed heavily.

"like screaming, crying, and wanting to rip heads off the sockets"

she shook her head and smiled.

"sweetie...this is how a woman feels...or how when I feel when you're dad does stupid shit."

she rubbed her head.

"Lester can be an idiot, but I love him."

luna hummed.

"men are a blessing and a curse."

"and a pain in the ass."

"literally."

lamis paused...

"Oh god mom!"

luna blinked.

"what?"

she looked at her mother and raised a brow.

"..."

luna stared and blinked.

"oh...OH!OH! ah- no..no...not like that pain in the ass"

she blushed.

"... I only meant...nevermind"

luna sighed leans back against the couch. lamis laid her head on her lap.

"next time it comes, I'll be around okay lamis?"

luna said.

"we'll go out, do some girl time, and just stay away from guys for a while."

she grinned and giggled.

"oh c'mon mom. dad wasn't that bad, he was a real trooper trying to take care of me."

luna smiled and hummed sweetly.

"that's why I married him."

lamis grinned widely.

"and had me."

luna smiled warmly.

"best damn daughter anywhere around."

she kissed her forehead.

"well, I'm going to shower, put a new tampon and try to get some sleep."

Luna nodded and hugged her.

"keep fighting the good fight"

lamis rolled her eyes and smiled, hugging her back, before she got up and go to her bathroom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lincoln laid next to luna snuggling and nibbling her neck. luna moan and giggled as he felt him grind against her.

"you did amazing on that stage tonight, luna"

his hand kneads her breast, luna blushed and sighed happily.

"nngh...the way you stared at me, i swear you wanted to fuck me on that stage"

lincoln grinned wolfishly.

"I wish..."

his wandering hands moved down south, she gasped and groaned and grinned ear to ear.

"Oh..ho-ho-hooo...so we're really gonna do this huh?"

lincoln's juggernaut pressed against her butt.

"does this answers your question?"

Luna's eyes widen and stared at him.

"...do me."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lamis had a nice long hot shower.

and she put a towel on her bed, because if she moved, she'll bleed, and if she bleeds, she'll make a mess. better safe than sorry. when she was satisfied with what she had she was ready for a nice long sleep... IF she gets to sleep at all. laying down she sighed. she held a pillow and closed her eyes. laying on her back she silently prayed to god that she would not get those damn cramps.

_thump thump._

her eyes cracked open.

_thump thump._

_"luuuuvv~"_

no, no no no.

_"_aahh_...ahh you're so hot inside angel...!"_

NONONONO!

_"FUCK ME LINCOLN!"_

_THUMP THUMP THUMP!_

_Lamis covered her face with her pillow and let out a muffled scream._

_"YEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

_THUD THUD THUD!_

Lamis whimpered. another night of her parents fucking like jackrabbits. between the bleeding and the possible cramps returning she really wasn't going to get any sleep.  
she looked at her phone. and grabbed it, she checked contacts and flipped and select and dialed.

_THUD-THUD RAM-THUMP!_

_"LUNA! OOOOHHH OHH LUUUNNAAAAAAHHHH_

_"THAT'S IT LITTLE BRO! GIVE IT TO ME! FUCKING FILL ME UP! GIVE ME ANOTHER BABYYYYYY!"_

Lamis whimpered. the phone picked up.

"Hello?"

came a gruff voice, lamis took joy in his voice... he sounded kinda like Orson Wells...

"Lester, talk to be till I fall asleep..."

he sighed.

"alright."

lamis laid back down and sighed happily. but suddenly her mother screamed into a hard rocking orgasm.

"... I see they're at it again..."

Lamis groaned.

"and I'm having my first period..."

silence.

"oh...i guess you're a woman now"

lamis rolled her eyes.

"you made me a woman last year when we took each other virginity."

_THUD THUD THUD_

She sighed her father was going for round two.

"JUST-Just talk to me my little honey badger..."

lester's voice told her he was smiling.

"Of course my little sunflower."

she sighed and giggled happily. okay... maybe guys aren't so bad when they're not being dickheads.

"I love you so fucking much Lester."

"and I love you too."

her headboard was suddenly kicked forward against the wall. and her father let out a roar like a sex beast, her mother squealed in ecstasy. lamis facepalm and groaned loudly. lester sighed heavily having heard that. lamis shook her head. she knew it was going to be a long fucking night. and they were known to go at it about 4 or 5 times.

"remind me to invite you and fuck you silly to get even with dad."

Lester barked out a laugh.

"putting a pin on it."

she smiled ...just four more days...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

END!


End file.
